Leave Out All The Rest
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: Formerly I See Darkness. Everybody kept asking me what was happening to Goren in Tremble For My Beloved, so I'll let him tell you in his own words. This is the most depressing story I have ever wrote.
1. Chapter 1

I know this chapter is depressing, heck this whole story up until Eames gets to play heroine will be depressing. However, you asked for Bobby's view in Tremble For My Beloved, so I bring you I See Darkness, which is Tremble For My Beloved except from his viewpoint not Eames. I think this is how he would actually react in this situation which makes me want to hug him and then slap him or vice versa, but I'll leave that to Alex in a much later chapter.

* * *

Eames and I walk towards the crime scene. She won't look me straight in the eye and I know I completly deserve it. I was stupid enough to make a move on her after we'd had a few to many drinks and because she was as drunk as I was, she was stupid enough not to resist. Eventhough that was six weeks ago, she doesn't seem to have forgiven me and I don't blame her. I know I've hurt her far too many times and I don't want to cause her any more pain. As a result I plan to make this my last case, I will turn in my badge and gun and go somewhere that I can't hurt her. Right now however, I try to push my plans out of my mind and concentrate on the crime scene.

I bend down next to the corpse and begin to examine the head, "He's got a broken nose." I inform her.

She looks at the body for a moment, that famialer disgusted look that I am going to miss so much comes over her face. I have to remind myself that leaving is the only way not to hurt her. It's an act of compassion because I'll never be good enough for her. To keep myself from losing it, I return my mind to the case "Help me turn over the body."

She complies and soon we are staring at taser marks that are on the back of his neck "Look, whoever killed him tasered him first to subdue him." Eames points out.

"His skin's pruned up." I notice.

"Maybe he was submerged in water for a long time?" she suggests.

"Nope, there's no petechial hemorraghing, if you're not convinced you can check for yourself." I assure her.

"No thanks, I just ate."

I laugh because I sense that that's the reaction she's expecting, but it's a half hearted laugh which she doesn't appear to notice.

That's when she freezes up looking at the victim's face. She looks distant and terrified at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I can't take her weird silence any longer and I wave my hand in front of her face "Alex, Alex!"

She blinks twice and then asks me if I see anything familiar about the victim. I tilt my head, trying to get a better look at the dead man's face.

I can see that she is getting frustrated with me, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be seeing.

"Look closer." she instructs, practically in tears.

"Eames I don't know what you're trying to get at here." she hands me the file folder.

"Look at his picture in here." she instructs.

I take a look at the file picture and that's when I see what she has been trying to point out. The victim was my neighbor and we look simaliar. Eames must have noticed that.

I don't feel that I'm in any danger, but Eames seems insistent, so I finally agree to not go home eventhough she needs to get used to me being gone, I can't continue to hurt her and me leaving is the only way to prevent causing her pain.

As soon as we're done processing the scene, it's too late to do anything other than head back to her house. As soon as we're inside, she makes up some excuse about needing to shower and I offer to order carryout.

After I hang up the phone, I sit down on the couch and despite my best attempts not to, I soon fall asleep.

I'm not completly sure what wakes me up, but I know that I'm in danger. One of the attackers looks up from his position over Eames's unconcious body. "Damnit, he's awake, I thought this would be an easy abduction." the man growls as he looks at me.

I get up off the couch quickly as the man lunges at me, that's when I notice the second attacker.

He races at me with one of Eames' kitchen knives, I manage to dodge him, but I can tell I won't be safe for long. There isn't anything that could be used as a weapon within easy reach, I have to react quickly so I slam my shoulder into the hallway mirror (Eames is going to hate me for breaking it) and ignoring the sudden jolt of pain I feel, I grab a shard. The attacker with the knife lunges at me again, and I plunge the shard into his shoulder (I was aiming for his chest but he moved.) at the exact same moment he plunges the knife into my side. I stumble backwards, but manage to keep my balance until the other attacker pulls out a taser (probably the same one used on the first victim) and tasers me.

As I fall to the ground the attacker with the taser walks over and uses his boot to pin me down by the throat "Hmm, I could break your neck right here, but that wouldn't cause her (gestures towards Eames) to suffer nearly as much as she should for leaving me." he removes his foot from my throat and begins to kick me in the stomach while talking to the other attacker. "Make sure to wipe your prints off the hilt, then help me move this."(he points his toe towards me, aiming another kick as I loose conciousness.)

* * *

Poor Bobby, and now that we know that one of the bad guys is Eames stupid ex it makes it even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes begin to adjust to the darkness around me. At first I'm not sure what happened or where I am, all I know is that the slicing pain in my stomach is almost unbearable. That's when it all comes back to me. I have so many questions. Where am I? More importantly, is Eames okay?

I need to get out of here, but I feel too weak, the ropes chafe at my wrists which are tied behind the chair I am sitting in, and there's another pain in my left hand.

A female figure appears out of the darkness. After a few seconds I am shocked to recognize the shy timid morgue tech I'd seen working with Rodgers several times. In her hand she is clutching a huge bloody knife.

"Not so tough now are we, Detective Goren," she sneers.

"Why?" I manage weakly.

"Nicole Wallace was my lover and you drove her to be killed. I didn't have much trouble convincing my brother Patrick to help me, especially after Detective Eames rejected him for you." she balances the knife in her palm and laughs coldly at me.

Next thing I know she seems to go into a frenzy, she picks up a baseball bat off a table where she has sat the knife and begins to attack me. I can feel ribs breaking and the pain is so excrutiating that I find myself just barely keeping from crying out.

* * *

I know it's a short much overdue chapter, but forgive me. By the time I had ideas it was Christmas and nobody wants to write about torture then and not long after that I began practicing for a musical, also another preferrably tortureless occassion, but here we are finally, a shor chapter tha should satisfy the bloodlust.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I admit somebody could be more positive but I take he wouldn't be because he'd probably consider everything his fault and he doesn't seem very self confident in that sort. (No offense, I adore the guy just as much as the other fans, maybe even more than some but I'm trying to go with what seems accurate.)

* * *

When I first awake from my unconscious state, I can hear two voices talking in the hallway of the basement which smells like mold and death.

I immediately recognize the first voice as Siobhan and can deduce that the other must be her brother.

"Patrick, don't fail me, we need to set the trap. I decided not to cut off Gehring's fingers so they could find my DNA and I could lure the partner here. You can't go soft on me and not kill her because she's pregnant!"

I feel the breath hitch in my throat, originally I thought Siobhan was talking about my partner, but she can't be, Eames isn't pregnant is she? No, she'd tell me. She doesn't have a serious boyfriend, does she? That's when I realize how little I know about my partner. I strain to listen to the continuing conversation.

Patrick's voice sounds strained. "Yes, sister. The trap will work and Detective Eames will be dead as well."

"Good, good. They're both useless wastes of air anyway. I don't think anyway will miss them." Siobhan pauses "At least no one will miss Goren. They say God doesn't make mistakes, but allowing a serial killer and a schizophrenic to breed and produce offspring is clearly a mistake."

I feel my throat tighten, I can't let this happen. I made the mistake of falling in love with my partner and she obviously doesn't return the affections, I can't let this be the cause of her death. I try to summon up all my strength but it's fruitless being that my energy is diminished by blood loss. The chair comes up off the floor briefly and comes back down with a loud crash.

I hear the two voices stop momentarily. Then they begin to speak again, "Kill him now!" Siobhan instructs. "We don't need him alive to lure the partner here."

* * *

Uh oh, shall I continue?


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, being that's it's first person, the rescue scene can't really be written in full detail. Since this chapter would be too short otherwise I've decided to put what it took three chapters for me to tell in the companion piece into this one chapter, meaning it's the last chapter.

* * *

The footsteps come closer, he has a gun.

"Well, Old Man, it's just you and me, and you don't look so good." Wessly grins maliciously. He's about to shoot me when he hears something and tenses up, "You're not getting out of here alive, but your partner just bought you some time." he grins before shooting me in the foot.

I wince in pain and he takes off up the stairs with a last comment of "long may you suffer."

I try to keep my eyes open as I listen to the noise upstairs, at first it's just the other detective's yelling that all is clear, but then I hear one of the worst sounds ever, a startled very familiar, very feminine cry.

I feel myself loosing energy until I loose conciousness completely.

The next few hours contain muted voices floating in and out of my mind, Eames asking why this had to happen to me, the EMTs trying to get me to talk to them, doctors talking again as they prep me for surgery...

The most interesting however is the second time Eames voice penetrates the fog of unconsciousness, her tone of voice sounds more tender than I'm used to, she's crying, begging me to return to her, thanks to my injuries and the drugs I'm powerless to do anything.

Silence, I have no idea how long it lasts for, but I can feel my strength returning. I feel strong enough to try opening my eyes.

She had been looking around the room, but her eyes turn back to me.

I say her name weakly, "Eames?" I expect her to make some sarcastic response as usual _"Who else would it be_?", but she doesn't.

Instead her voice takes on that soothing tone again "It's just Alex," she corrects me. Her actions are certainly strange, but before I can comment on them she stops me with a dazzling smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pain, lots of pain," I respond. I try to move my arm, but stop when more pain shoots through it.

"You lost a lot of blood," she looks at me worried, but it all feels like a coverup for something.

"You're avoiding telling me something." I place my hand on top of hers, that's when I remember what Siobhan had said in the hallway about a pregnancy, but that hadn't been Eamesshe was talking about, had it? Now I was second guessing my original assumption, but that wouldn't explain my partner's over friendliness. Usually she'd be pulling her hand away by now, but intead she's turned her hand palm up and is rubbing the area in between my thumb and forefinger.

She makes eye contact with me, but this only adds to my confusion, she's nervous and it shows clearly on her face. She clears her throat "You're right, shortly after they took you I found something out. I umm I'm pregnant, it's yours." her last few words come out quickly and hit me with the force of a sledge hammer.

I guess I should be glad that I don't have to worry about some mysterious boyfriend she'd kept hidden, but the shock keeps me from forming my gratitude, and that's when I realize that I shouldn't be a part of this family, I'll only cause pain to her and our unborn child.

Apparently she has other ideas "I want us to raise this child together."

I try to reason with her, "I'm damaged goods, you don't want me in this kid's life. You'll be a great mother, but I can't be there, I'll only mess things up for you like I always have."

Her expression turns slightly angry at first and she jerks her hand out from under mine, I expect her to get up and leave, that's when her expression turns soft again and she cups my face in both of her hands. Her eyes begin to search mine "Do you really think you always mess up everything for me?"

I don't respond, she's made it obvious before how much of a pain I am.

She looks like she's going to laugh at me, "You are the dumbest genius I've ever met. I've ruined my own life more often than you have."

Her smile is beautiful, but I can't ignore the subject at hand, "But after that night..." _the night I got her pregnant._

"I made myself angry at you to hide how I really felt for you. After that night I realized what I'd long suspected, that I love you. I need you." she shocks me with her confession.

It takes me a while to form my next words, not because I don't mean them, they're completely true, but because I know the ramifications of them, "I love you too."

* * *

I am never again writing the same story twice from two different viewpoints, it's a bit of a burden to write the same exact scene twice except from a different viewpoint.


End file.
